Love at the Camping Field
by waterfleur
Summary: Aku masih berusaha mendekatinya. Beberapa orang di kelasku sudah tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Oneshot! Asuka POV. Hwoasuka, RnR ?


**Permisi…**

**Hana bikin fic lagi, kesekian kalinya untuk menunjukkan kecintaan pada salah satu pairing XD**

**Disini beberapa Tekken chara yang harusnya nggak sekolah dibuat jadi sekolah lagi, mengingat umurnya masih mendekati SMA meski lebih beberapa tahun. Nggak apa-apa kan ? **

**Maaf sebelumnya, kalau ada bagian yang melenceng dari topik, karena itu sudah bagian dari fic. TMOVT akan tetap dilanjutkan, jadi tidak perlu khawatir.**

**Ok, silakan dibaca. Jangan lupa review!**

*~*~*~*~*

"**Love at the Camping Field"**

**Story : Berasal dari hati Hana yang terdalam (halah). Kesamaan cerita diharap tidak ada *gampared***

**Summary : Aku masih berusaha mendekatinya. Beberapa orang di kelasku sudah tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Oneshot! Asuka POV. Hwoasuka, RnR ?**

**Pairing : Semoga (?) Hwoasuka.**

**Warning : AU, OOC sudah pasti, gaje, straight, kayak drama sinetron. **

**Don't like ? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer : Tekken punya Namco, fic ini punya Hana.**

*~*~*~*~*

Sudah pukul tujuh pagi, pasti aku terlambat.

Aku Asuka Kazama, salah satu murid kelas dua SMA di 'Mishima High School'. Aku mewajarkan kalau teman-teman memanggilku 'Si Biang Telat', karena dalam seminggu aku biasa terlambat tiga kali.

Aku memasuki ruang kelas dan segera menuju tempat favoritku, kursi ketiga dari belakang, kedua dari kiri kelas. Saat hendak sampai di kursi, lagi-lagi aku bertemu dia… cowok impianku.

Hwoarang, cowok asal Korea yang selama ini kugemari. Hanya karena, ia menolongku sewaktu sedang dikerjai senior. Meskipun tetap dingin, waktu itu ia perhatian sekali, seolah-olah aku ini pacarnya. Sampai saat ini kalau mengingat hal itu, aku senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hai !"Aku menyapa cowok berambut kemerahan itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan aku maklum saja. Ia jarang berinteraksi dengan cewek. Steve sahabatnya, bilang kalau Hwoarang dekat dengan cewek, itu berarti ia kerasukan setan.

Aku masih berusaha mendekatinya. Beberapa orang di kelasku sudah tahu kalau aku menyukai Hwoarang. Tapi sayang, mereka tidak bisa membantu. Hwoarang kan, juga cuek dengan mereka?

Beruntungnya, mungkin aku tidak punya saingan. Karena jarang, atau mungkin tidak ada cewek di kelas yang tertarik pada Hwoarang. Syukurlah.

Jadi, aku berusaha sendiri. Meski usahaku masih kurang. Tapi aku punya teman dekat yang bisa kuandalkan, Lili.

Aku dan Lili selalu satu sekolah sejak SMP dulu. Dan percaya atau tidak, kami selalu bertengkar. Namun entah kenapa sejak kenaikan kelas yang lalu, kami menjadi lebih akrab. Aku sadar aku bukan anak kecil lagi, yang harus bertengkar terus menerus hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Ternyata yang tadinya musuh bisa enak dijadikan teman. Lili banyak bicara (bawel) dan mendapat julukan 'biang gosip'. Angkatan kami yang terdiri dari 5 kelas, semuanya sudah mengenal Emily Rochefort. Selain ramai dan enak diajak bicara, Lili juga cantik. Ia terkenal meskipun paling muda diantara teman-teman kami.

Aku menghampiri Lili, dan kami mulai mengobrol.

"Hai Asuka! Kau sudah 'PDKT' dengannya ?" Lili menyapaku.

"Sudah, tapi ia tetap saja begitu." Jawabku.

"Jangan menyerah dong! Menarik perhatian cowok itu penuh perjuangan." Lili memang sudah berpengalaman.

"Kau tidak bisa mendekatkan aku dengan dia?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi akan kucoba. Selebihnya akan lebih baik kalau kau berusaha sendiri." Lili menjawab.

Aku terdiam. Kadang-kadang aku ingin mempunyai kemampuan seperti Lili, enak diajak bicara.

Aku teringat sesuatu. Dan bertanya lagi kepada Lili, "Hei, kenapa guru Fisika kita belum datang?"

Lili mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir ini menjelang libur setelah ujian, jadi seminggu ini kita bebas."

Semoga saja begitu. Ujian minggu lalu sudah sukses membuatku pusing. Namun setidaknya, aku satu ruangan dengan Hwoarang. Dan tahu tidak, ia meladeniku saat meminta contekan.

**Flashback**

_Ini hari terakhir ujian, tapi aku tetap menemui kesulitan. Aku memang tidak bisa disatukan dengan yang namanya sejarah, history, terserahlah._

_Seperempat jam lagi aku sudah harus mengumpulkan lembar jawaban. Tapi tujuh soal lagi belum kuselesaikan. Sebenarnya sih sepuluh, hanya saja aku menggunakan metode 'cap-cip-cup' untuk tiga soal pertama._

_Kenapa aku tidak terlahir dengan otak yang lebih pintar sedikit?_

_Ya ampun, aku sudah ada diujung tanduk. Siapa yang bisa dimintai tolong ? Akumulai melihat sekeliling. Lili berada di sudut kelas, jauh dengan tempatku yang baris kedua dari depan. Tapi aku ingat sesuatu. Dibelakangku ada Hwoarang._

_Aku bersyukur tempat duduk diatur zigzag atau bagaimana. Keberuntungan ada padaku. Kugeser tubuhku sedikit, dan mulai meminta bantuannya._

_Asuka Kazama yang sehari-harinya bandel, boleh bandel saat ujian._

"_Ssst…" Aku mencoba memanggilnya, kebetulan pengawas sedang berada di dekat pintu. "Boleh minta tolong? Lima nomor saja."_

_Rasanya tidak enak kalau menyontek tujuh nomor, lagipula dibantu lima saja aku sudah sangat berterimakasih. Aku ragu dia akan menjawab, mengingat sifatnya saja sudah begitu._

"_Nomor berapa?" Hwoarang bertanya._

_Aku tidak percaya, dia menjawab! Ya sudah, kupilih lima nomor tersulit. Ia memberi jawabannya. Baik sekali._

_Yang lain, aku asal jawab. Tepat waktu, bel tanda ujian berakhir berbunyi._

_Aku mengumpulkan lembar jawaban, mengambil tas, dan keluar dengan perasaan lega. Oh ya, aku harus berterimakasih pada Hwoarang. _

_Aku mengejar Hwoarang yang sudah hendak turun dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh, dan aku merasa gugup sekali. Kenapa ketika ujian tadi tidak ya ?_

"_Ada apa?" Ia bertanya datar, tanpa ekspresi. Kalau berhadapa, aku merasa malu._

"_Umm… terimakasih, tadi kau sudah membantuku." Aku menjawab sambil menundukkan kepala._

"_Iya, sama-sama." Ia menjawab, membalikkan tubuh, lalu pergi. Aku merasa pipiku memerah._

_Aku penasaran, apakah bantuannya berpengaruh pada nilaiku nanti._

**End of Flashback**

Aku baru saja mengenang masa contek-menyontek itu. Aku mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Hwoarang sebetulnya baik, meskipun banyak yang bilang dia bengal. Bukan hanya saat itu aku ditolong, ia seringkali membantuku dalam kegiatan sekolah.

Pintu kelas kami diketuk. Dan wali kelas kami Mrs. Michelle, masuk ke kelas. Mrs. Michelle merupakan guru sekaligus ibu dari temanku yang bernama Julia.

Kami memberi salam. Lalu Mrs. Michelle mulai berbicara, "Selamat untuk kalian, karena telah berhasil melewati ujian dengan baik."

'_Dengan sedikit bantuan'_ Batinku.

"Libur tahun baru akan berlangsung minggu depan. Sebelum itu, sekolah akan mengadakan tour." Lanjut Mrs. Michelle.

"Hore!!!" Aku dan teman-temanku bersorak. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak tour bersama-sama, atau lebih tepatnya field trip.

Mrs. Michelle membagikan surat pemberitahuan untuk disampaikan pada orangtua. Tapi seperti biasa, aku membukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hari Jum'at, tanggal 11 Desember…" Aku membaca surat itu. "Tujuannya, Mishima Zaibatsu camping field."

Ya ampun, ini bukan tour biasa. Kami akan pergi kemping, mengasyikkan!

"Asuka! Kau sudah baca itu?" Lili menghampiri. "Aku belum pernah kemping, hanya sering pergi ke villa kalau liburan."

"Lili, kemping itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau akan tahu nanti." Aku memberitahu. Aku masih ingat pengalamanku waktu terakhir kali kemping, meski itu sudah lama sekali.

Tapi, Hwoarang ikut tidak ya ?

Aku melirik kearah Hwoarang, ia sedang mengobrol dengan Steve. Ingin rasanya aku bergabung, ingin tahu ia ikut atau tidak.

*~*~*~*~*

_Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Suara weker di kamarku mengalahkan suara weker manapun di rumah ini. Kadang-kadang aku heran, kenapa masih juga terlambat padahal suara weker sudah sekencang itu?

Kucabut kalimatku. Aku memang punya cara untuk mengatasi bunyi weker setiap hari. Pernah weker itu kumatikan lagi, kututup dengan bantal, kusingkirkan, atau sekali-dua kali kulempar entah kemana.

Tapi kali ini tidak, aku bangun dengan semangat. Karena hari ini aku akan kemping.

Saking semangatnya aku bangun pukul empat pagi, meski disuruh berkumpul di sekolah pukul setengah delapan. Kurapikan tempat tidurku dan turun ke ruang keluarga. Sepi, orang-orang masih terlelap. Kusiapkan sarapan sendiri, yang sangat jarang kulakukan. Setelah makan, aku segera mandi dan berpakaian. Outfitku hanya kaus putih berlengan pendek, celana jins biru, dan jaket hitam. Camping field yang letaknya dekat pegunungan itu lumayan dingin suhunya.

Aku menyiapkan tas berukuran besar untuk menampung barang-barangku. Tapi aku tidak mengeluh harus membawa banyak barang, sebab bayarannya kemping selama tiga hari dua malam. Pukul setengah tujuh aku berangkat, tentu saja kali ini diantar ayahku.

Sampai di sekolah ternyata sudah ramai. Itu bukti bahwa tidak hanya aku yang bersemangat. Setelah ayahku pergi, aku menghampiri teman-temanku. Saat sedang mengobrol, tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang muncul dari gerbang. Dia Hwoarang.

Syukurlah dia ikut juga. Jadi aku bisa melakukan pendekatan padanya selama kemping nanti, meskipun ada kegiatan kami yang diatur oleh jadwal. Tapi tetap, aku senang sekali!

Akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk berangkat. Aku duduk sebangku dengan Lili di bus. Kami duduk di bagian belakang. Sayangnya, Hwoarang duduk di bangku ketiga dari depan. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengajaknya ngobrol, sebal.

Tapi aku masih bisa mengobrol dengan Lili, Julia, Christie, dan Zafina. Kami bercakap-cakap, bercanda, menyanyi, dan terakhir, aku curhat. Mereka berempat tentu sudah tahu kalau aku menyukai seseorang di kelas, Hwoarang.

Mereka memberiku beberapa cara agar aku bisa mudah mendekati cowok idamanku. Zafina mengusulkan sekarang juga aku menghampirinya dan menawaran makanan. Tapi Christie memprotes dan bilang itu percuma kalau aku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Julia mengusulkan agar aku melakukan pendekatan selama kemping, seperti yang sudah kurencanakan. Yang lainnya setuju.

*~*~*~*~*

Perjalanan menuju camping field memakan waktu dua setengah jam. Tapi aku tidak bosan karena banyak teman yang bisa diajak bicara, dan juga aku sempat tertidur tadi. Aku dan peserta kemping lain segera turun dari bus. Ternyata camping field itu sangat luas dan sejuk. Hamparan rumput hijau yang ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang sangat enak dipandang. Ada sungai kecil yang melintasi rerumputan dikelilingi batu-batu. Kami dapat dengan mudah menemukan bunga aneka warna dan serangga-serangga unik. Betapa indahnya tempat ini.

Kami berbaris dan diabsen oleh wali kelas masing-masing, karena peserta kemping berasal dari tiga kelas. Setelah diabsen, kami segera melaksanakan kegiatan pertama. Yaitu mendirikan tenda.

Untung saja waktu itu diadakan pembagian kelompok. Kalau tidak kami akan kerepotan. Aku berkelompok dengan Lili, Christie, Zafina, dan Julia. Kami memilih tempat yang lumayan bagus, dibawah pohon dekat sungai. Julia yang mendapat tugas membawa tenda segera mengeluarkan terpal berwarna biru muda, cukup besar untuk menampung enam orang. Ia juga mengeluarkan tali dan perlengkapan lainnya.

Kami mulai membangun tenda. Kami berhasil memasang pahat, tapi tenda belum berdiri juga. Christie mengeluarkan jiwa liarnya dan memanjat pohon untuk mengikatkan tali, supaya tenda bisa berdiri. Akhirnya kami berhasil juga, meskipun tendanya agak miring.

Hingga pukul satu nanti, kami dibebaskan bermain. Aku mengajak Lili ke sungai, dia belum pernah merasakan semua ini. Anggota kelompokku yang lain ikut. Kami menggulung celana dan menceburkan kaki. Sampai akhirnya kelompok lain datang. Kelompok anak cowok yang terdiri dari Miguel, Eddy, Forrest, Steve, dan Hwoarang. Mereka kelihatannya sedang berjalan-jalan. Forrest yang pertama menyadari keberadaan kami.

(A/N : Diperingatkan sekali lagi. Mengingat keadaan chara, maka yang tidak mungkin dibuat mungkin, yang bukan murid dibuat murid. Terimakasih.)

"Hai, teman-teman!" Forrest menyapa. Kelompoknya ikut menghampiri kami.

"Hai! Sedang apa kalian disini ?" Tanya Christie.

"Jalan-jalan saja. Mumpung ada waktu bebas. Yang mana tenda kalian ?" Miguel balik bertanya.

Julia menunjuk tenda kami yang agak miring itu. Spontan saja Miguel berkata, "Sudah kuduga itu tenda kalian, kelompok yang ada 'timur'-nya pasti kurang beres."

Ini yang kusebut 'masa kecil kurang bahagia'. Mendengar julukannya, Zafina langsung bangkit dan mulai mengejar Miguel keliling area. Mereka sudah kenal sejak SMP dulu, tapi tak kunjung akur seperti aku dan Lili. Ya sudah, berpasang-pasang mata melihat pasangan kucing dan anjing, yang kapan saja dimana saja selalu ribut. Betul-betul kurang bahagia di masa kecil, masih saja kejar-kejaran.

Zafina menyerah saat Miguel menggunakan siasat unggul, memanjat pohon tinggi. Ia kembali dengan muka masam.

"Biarkan saja dia. Sudah tahu orangnya begitu." Lili menenangkan. "Tapi tenda kami memang miring."

"Biar kami bantu, ayo Hwoarang!" Steve mengajak Hwoarang membetulkan tenda kami. Mendengar itu, aku langsung bangkit dan mengejar mereka.

"Aku ikut!" Seruku. Aku bisa merasakan kelompokku tersenyum tanda mendukung. Aku mengambil posisi di samping Hwoarang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha agar tidak gugup.

"Pegang atasnya." Hwoarang menjawab singkat. "Biar Steve yang menegakkan tenda."

Aku menurut, meski aku ingin membantu memperbaiki pahat yang dipasang kurang baik. Tidak butuh waktu lama agar tenda bisa berdiri tegak. Aku senang Hwoarang ikut membantu.

"Ayo kita kembali." Ajak Steve. Dan kami kembali ke tepi sungai.

Oke, aku masih gagal mendekati Hwoarang. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha sampai berhasil.

*~*~*~*~*

Sudah pukul satu. Kami berpisah dengan anak cowok dan kembali ke tenda. Tak lama kemudian, Mrs. Michelle mengunjungi tenda kami.

"Setelah makan siang, kita akan menjelajahi lingkungan sekitar dengan berjalan kaki. Berkumpulah di tempat kalian diabsen tadi, bawa keperluan secukupnya." Perintah Mrs. Michelle yang langsung meninggalkan tenda kami.

"Kita mau memasak apa?" Tanya Zafina sambil menyiapkan peralatan memasak.

"Yang mudah saja. Dua orang menanak nasi, sisanya membantuku menggoreng ikan ini." Jawab Christie. Kami mulai bekerja. Aku dan Lili membantu menggoreng ikan. Zafina dan Julia menyiapkan nasi.

Beberapa waktu kemudian kami mulai makan. Makan siang bersama rasanya lebih menyenangkan. Aku dan Lili mengingat peristiwa saat Lili menumpahkan bekalku, dan kami mulai bertengkar. Syukurlah kami sudah berbaikan.

Selesai makan, kami mencuci peralatan makan di sungai. Setelah itu kami bersiap untuk jalan-jalan. Dalam waktu singkat kami menyiapkan bawaan dalam tas kecil dan berkumpul di tempat yang sudah ditentukan.

"Kalian tahu tidak, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Lili.

"Kata ibuku, di sekitar sini ada perkebunan dan pemukiman penduduk. Lalu kalau kita berjalan lagi, kita akan sampai di puncak bukit. Tempat yang cukup indah untuk menikmati _sunset_." Julia menjelaskan.

Kami sampai di gerbang masuk camping field, tempat awal kedatangan kami. Mrs. Michelle mewakili para guru menjelaskan kegiatan ini kepada para murid yang datang.

"Para peserta kemping, sesuai jadwal kita akan melakukan kegiatan 'Mencari Rute'. Kalian akan berjalan kaki dari sini, menjelajahi pemukiman, ke puncak bukit, hingga kembali lagi kesini." Jelas Mrs. Michelle. "Kalian akan dibagi dalam kelompok dan harus bekerjasama untuk sampai lebih dulu. Kelompok sudah dibagi, silakan berkumpul dan ambil petanya."

Aku dan Lili berpandangan. Tiba-tiba Zafina menepuk punggungku. Ia menunjukkan kertas pembagian kelompok dan peta perjalanan. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Kelompok kami digabung dengan kelompok Hwoarang.

Aku kaget bercampur senang. Seperti yang diperintahkan, kelompok kami berkumpul dengan kelompok anak cowok dan mulai berdiskusi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Miguel membuka percakapan. Aku dan yang lain memberinya jarak agak jauh dengan Zafina supaya tidak bertengkar lagi.

"Maksudnya kelompok dibuat jadi sepuluh orang supaya kita saling membantu dan kerjasama kan? Jangan ada yang bertengkar lagi." Sindirku.

"Begini saja, kalian lihat petanya dulu. Menurut perkiraanku, setiap kelompok diberi rute berbeda. Tapi jaraknya sama. Tidak sulit bagi para guru untuk membuat sepuluh peta yang berbeda, sesuai jumlah kelompok." Eddy angkat bicara.

"Satu orang memegang peta, jangan sampai ada yang terpisah." Hwoarang berkata.

"Benar Eddy, ada kelompok yang berjalan kesana." Tunjuk Lili.

Steve menyambar, "Berjalan katamu? Kalau begitu 'Mencari Rute' sudah dimulai!". Dan kami mulai berjalan sesuai peta, dengan Julia sebagai navigator.

"Begini, untuk memudahkan jalan sebaiknya kita berselang-seling. Urutannya aku, Forrest, Lili, Steve, Asuka, Hwoarang, Zafina, Miguel, Christie, dan Eddy paling belakang. Pemukiman yang ada di peta ini sulit dilewati berombongan." Julia menerangkan. "Tujuan awal kita, kebun tomat."

Tidak tahu sengaja atau tidak, Julia menempatkanku didepan Hwoarang. Aku harus berterimakasih nanti.

Kami sampai di kebun tomat. Ternyata tempatnya bertangga-tangga dan licin oleh tanah. Sulit dilewati.

"Bagaimana kita bisa naik?" Tanya Christie. "Kita tidak bawa tali."

"Tidak usah pakai tali." Forrest menenangkan. "Lihat ini."

Forrest berjalan kedepan Julia, dan membantunya menaiki sengkedan. "Kita harus saling bantu kalau mau naik."

Kami saling bantu. Aku naik dibantu Hwoarang, dan saat sudah sampai diatas aku memegang tangannya untuk balas membantu.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku. Namun ia tidak menjawab, kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

*~*~*~*~*

"Ini daerah tersulit!" Keluh Julia. "Lihat sungai itu tidak?"

Kami sudah setengah perjalanan. Dari kebun tomat tadi, kami menyusup ke peternakan sapi, lalu lanjut ke pemukiman. Zafina meminta tolong pada penduduk asli untuk menunjukkan tempat pada peta yang lumayan membingungkan. Kami melanjutkan ke bukit yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon dan semak-semak, disana kaki Lili terluka dan jalannya harus dibantu.

Sekarang kami sampai di tepi sungai yang agak deras. Miguel melihat sungai itu dan mencebur kedalamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Zafina. "Kau bisa tenggelam!"

"Tenggelam apanya?" Balas Miguel sambil berpegangan ke tepi sungai. "Ini hanya sepinggul, tapi banyak batunya. Licin pula."

Zafina berjalan ke sungai dan ikut menceburkan diri. Miguel menangkap tangannya. "Ayo, kita menyebrang bersama. Semuanya berpegangan." Perintah Julia.

Satu demi satu teman-temanku mulai menceburkan diri. Saat tinggal Steve, Lili, aku, dan Hwoarang, Forrest berteriak dan memberitahu bahwa kami harus menyebrang berempat saja. Jika berombongan bisa-bisa kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Cepat!" Steve mencebur ke sungai dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ta…tapi aku tidak bisa." Lili memegangi kakinya yang sakit.

"Tenang, aku dibelakangmu." Aku menenangkan Lili. Akhirnya Lili berani mencebur.

Aku dan Hwoarang mencebur. Aku terus memegang tangan Lili, Hwoarang menjaga supaya kami berempat tidak jatuh. Steve sampai duluan dan menunggu kami dengan yang lain. Saat Lili hampir sampai di seberang…

"Kyaa!"

Lili terpeleset dan jatuh. Melihat itu, aku menarik dan mendorongnya kearah Steve, menggantikannya jatuh ke aliran sungai. Arusnya deras sekali, aku bisa tenggelam.

"Asuka!!!" Teman-temanku mencoba menolong. Aku ingin meraih tangan mereka, tapi tidak berhasil. Aku terus terseret arus. Kakiku mencoba menjejak di batu-batu licin itu.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat Hwoarang mencenurkan diri ke arus sungai. Ternyata ia mau menolongku! Aku mengulurkan tangan, kakiku berusaha menahan.

Hwoarang menarikku, tanpa sadar aku jatuh ke pelukannya. Ia membawaku ke tepi. Miguel dan Eddy membantu kami naik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hwoarang padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan, tak percaya ia akan menolongku lagi.

"Maaf Asuka! Ini karena aku!" Lili memelukku. Aku tersenyum, "Tidak apa, lebih gawat lagi kalau kau yang terseret arus."

"Asuka, kau berani sekali." Julia duduk disebelahku. Yang lainnya mengerumuni kami. "Kau juga, Hwoarang."

"Kita harus bekerjasama." Hwoarang berkata. "Karena itu kita ada dalam kelompok."

"Terimakasih." Kataku. "Kau selalu membantuku. Padahal aku…"

"Sudah kubilang." Hwoarang memutus kalimatku. "Kita ini kelompok."

Aku tersenyum. Aku semakin menyukainya.

*~*~*~*~*

Dua setengah jam berlalu. Kami tiba di camping field.

Tentu saja, kelompok kami tiba paling akhir. Tapi kami tidak kecewa. Sebab dibalik kekalahan kami, kami telah belajar lebih tentang kerjasama dalam kelompok.

Kelompok lain terheran-heran melihatku dan Hwoarang basah kuyup. Tapi kami santai saja, ini bukti bahwa kami menempuh rute tersulit dan bekerjasama dengan baik.

Kami berkumpul lagi. berjalan kedepan. Ia agak lama memandangi kelompok kami. Ada yang terluka tapi masih berdiri, ada yang basah kuyup, ada juga yang biasa bertengkar tapi sekarang damai.

"Para peserta…" Mrs. Michelle memulai. "Kami para guru mengucapkan selamat karena kalian telah berhasil melaksanakan kegiatan 'Mencari Rute' dengan baik."

Aku dan kelompokku saling berjabat tangan. Lagi-lagi aku gugup saat berjabat tangan dengan Hwoarang.

"Beri tepuk tangan untuk kita semua!" Seru Mrs. Michelle. Dan kami semua bertepuk tangan.

Setelah itu, kami kembali ke tenda. Aku harus ganti baju kalau tidak mau kena flu.

*~*~*~*~*

Kami baru saja selesai makan malam. Rasanya aku lelah sekali.

Sudah pukul sembilan malam. Tadi seluruh peserta kemping beramai-ramai membuat api unggun sambil menyantap jagung bakar. Lalu kami diberi waktu bebas. Aku berkumpul dengan kelompok 'Mencari Rute'. Kami yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang jadi lebih akrab sejak 'petualangan' tadi.

Sampai akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk tidur. Kami harus berpisah. Malu-malu, aku mengucapkan selamat malam pada Hwoarang. Dan langsung disambut oleh sorakan dari Lili, Christie, Zafina, dan Julia.

"Huah… aku sudah ngantuk, nih." Lili menguap. Aku baru saja kembali dari sungai untuk menyikat gigi.

"Ayo kita tidur, jangan sampai terlambat bangun." Zafina menyindirku. Aku merengut.

Aku malas ganti baju lagi. Bisa-bisa persediaan bajuku habis, padahal masih ada besok. Langsung saja aku berbaring dibalik selimut. Kasur yang dibawa Christie dipakai kami berlima. Kami akhirnya tidur. Entah sudah berapa lama.

"Ah!" Aku terbangun, gara-gara mimpi terpeleset dari tangga. Kulihat weker yang kami pakai sebagai alarm, masih pukul setengah sebelas malam. Aku berbaring lagi. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar, melewati teman-temanku yang sedang tidur. Ternyata diluar dingin sekali. Untung saja kubawa jaket hitamku. Aku berjalan menyusuri rerumputan sambil memandang bulan yang indah. Sayang aku tidak bawa kamera.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat suatu tempat. Ya, tempat yang banyak bunga dan serangganya itu. Agak jauh dari tenda, tapi aku tidak percaya hantu. Segeralah aku berjalan kesana.

Meskipun malam hari, tempat ini tetap saja indah. Cahaya bulan yang menyinari camping field membuatku tenang. Ketika aku hendak duduk disebuah batu besar, aku sadar ada orang lain disana.

"Hwoarang?"

Aku memanggil. Ternyata Hwoarang sedang duduk didekat batu yang hendak kududuki tadi. Ia menoleh kearahku, dan membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyaku sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya." Jawab Hwoarang. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu. Aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Hwoarang…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hwoarang.

"Terimakasih, untuk segalanya selama ini." Aku menjawab dengan malu.

"Apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu?" Hwoarang bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat." Jawabku. "Kau menolongku saat masa orientasi."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan. Makanya aku menolongmu." Jelasnya.

"Ada lagi." Kukatakan semua yang kupendam selama ini. "Waktu ujian sejarah."

"Itu tidak berpengaruh." Tanggapnya. "Kau juga sudah berterimakasih."

"Kau terlalu sering membantuku." Kataku. "Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Setiap kali kau dalam kesulitan, entah kenapa aku selalu melihatnya." Ia berkata lagi.

"Dan… ada satu lagi." Ucapku pelan. "Yang membuatku sangat bahagia."

"Apa?" Hwoarang bertanya. Aku menghela nafas dan menjawab,

"Terimakasih telah membuatku mencintaimu."

Hwoarang tidak menjawab. Wajahku memerah lagi. Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya ia menjawab,

"Sama-sama untuk itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu hal itu."

Aku menghela nafas lagi. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan membalas cintaku. Tapi aku cukup senang bisa bersama denganmu malam ini, dan membongkar semuanya."

Hwoarang bangkit. Ia menatap kearah bulan. "Belum tentu. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan membalasnya."

Aku tersentak kaget dan bangkit, berdiri dibelakang Hwoarang. "Jadi mungkinkah itu…"

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin." Ia memutus kalimatku. "Termasuk berubahnya perasaanku."

Aku tersenyum lega. Aku telah jujur. Aku telah menyatakan perasaanku. Dan aku tahu, Hwoarang memberiku kesempatan.

Kami terdiam lagi. Tanpa sadar kami memandang bulan bersama-sama. Aku betul-betul merasa nyaman. Rasanya ingin terus seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali." Ajak Hwoarang. "Kita tak mungkin terus disini."

Hwoarang melangkah pergi. Aku masih terdiam dibelakangnya. Namun, aku masih ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu." Kataku.

"Ada apa lagi?" Hwoarang berbalik.

"Hanya ini" Jawabku singkat. Dan aku langsung mencium pipinya. Tak lebih dari itu.

Hwoarang terdiam. Aku mendahuluinya dan berkata, "Hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan."

Aku melangkah lagi, membiarkannya berjalan dibelakangku. Hanya karena, aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahku yang memerah.

Oke, kelihatannya itu berlebihan. Menciumnya seperti itu. Tapi kan, aku sudah kelas dua SMA?

Satu hal yang aku yakin, besok akan terasa lebih menyenangkan. Aku merasa begitu bersemangat.

*~*~**The End**~*~*

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Oneshot pertamaku… *lebay***

**Ga nyangka jadinya bakal begitu. Ya sudah, yang penting selesai.**

**Beberapa pesan dari saya :**

**Untuk kesekian kalinya saya minta maaf kalau fic ini kurang berminat di hati pembaca. Tapi saya juga mengharapkan bantuan dari senpai-senpai semuanya.**

**Adegan Tom&Jerry Miguel dan Zafina? Dalam kamus OOC saya, Miguel itu bandel dan Zafina gampang naik darah. Namanya juga OOC XD**

**Adegan cebur-ceburan di sungai? Bukannya nyontek di sinetron! Itu kisah NYATA yang sedikit diUBAH. Field trip beberapa waktu lalu, saya dan teman saya yang juga author disini, menyebrang sungai. Pas hampir sampai, teman saya itu jatuh. Badannya nyaris basah semua. Saya yang mau nolong ikutan basah juga. Jadi ide kan? (curhat mode : ON)**

**Saya tak menyangka ada adegan cheek-kissu! *guling-guling* Mau gimana, untuk menggambarkan perasaan Asuka yang mendalam *tendang***

**Itu saja pesan-pesan dari saya. Akhir kata… REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
